Dumbledore's Daughter
by HPforLifeBITCH
Summary: Bella-Rose is believe it or not old Dumbledore's daughter by adoption follow her story as she joins Harry, Ron and Hermione through their years at Hogwarts, first story alert! disclaimer - I do not own anything but bella-rose and her attributes everything else its J.K Rowling's.


HELLO I'm Bella-rose and It's September 1st, my first year at Hogwarts! Too bad I'm not catching the Hogwarts express, but it doesn't matter since I live at Hogwarts with my dad! My father is Albus Dumbledore (by adoption of course). He's the best person ever, the only person I've ever really known, Other than the other teachers at Hogwarts and the Weasleys. Well back to my story. I've been living at Hogwarts since I was 3 months old, dad adopted me because my mum had died in a car crash and my real father became a paraplegic, with having four children and reusing to re-heal his legs with magic raising four children would not go down very well, so he choose the youngest to give away because I was not old enough to remember them. I suppose it was a good idea but it would have been nice to know my biological family, don't get me wrong I love my life I just sometimes wonder what they are like. So ever since I have been here at Hogwarts with my dad and the teachers, sometimes I would go to the weasleys, Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur and all seven children. My favourites are Fred and George, we are partners in crime (but don't tell Ginny and Ron about that). Though they have seven children they were very welcoming to babysit me every so often, they are family there is not buts about it. What else? I was born on the 19th of February, with light purple hair; yup I am a metamorphous to the horror of my wizarding parents living as muggles. Moving on... So I bet your wondering why I'm not on the train with all of the other first years. When I was little i fell into the black lake and almost drowned. As you properly know first years sail across the black lake to get to the school, there is no way I was going to get into one of those boats. So to save all the drama dad said this year I wasn't getting the train to school. Well there is the down low on my life, so let's start on September 1st Okay let's get this started!

Chapter 1 – Year 1

Bella pov

I heard professor McGonagall address the other first years, waiting for her to call me down to stand with the other first years to get sorted be the sorting hat.

"Bella-rose, come down and wait with the other first years!" McGonagall yelled up to me.

I didn't move an inch

"NOW Bella!" she screeched.

This made me jump up and bolt down the stairs towards her

"Sorry professor, I was caught up in my own world again" I mumbled  
"that's quiet alright Bella, just don't do it again" she glared slightly at me, then turned and walked into the great hall. I turn to all the other first years and spot…

"RONNY-KINS!" I yell and jump onto Ronald Weasley,  
"BELLA!?" he said confused  
"oh Ronny I missed you" I said with an evil smirk as I let go of him  
"Bella what are you planning?" he said back to me sceptically  
"Nothing" I said innocently, as I winked and turned to harry potter  
"Bella-rose Banks, is my name" I exclaimed while grinning deviously at him  
"I'm harry potter?" He mumbled freaked out  
"Awesome" I had wider grin

Then out of nowhere some blond creeper step towards us smirks, and starts to talk in his over confident voice.

"So it is true Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts! This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"  
*PFFTS* Ron laughed childishly.  
"Think my names funny do you? Well I don't need to ask for yours, red hair and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley!" he drawled dramatically  
"You are very rude Malloy!" I screeched at Malfoy  
"It's MALFOY! You should be careful potter, you don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort" he said dramatically looking pointedly at myself and Ron  
"I can help you there" he finished stretching his hand out towards harry to shake  
"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks" harry replied with confidence

I almost couldn't keep in my laughter that was gold. This was a low blow towards Draco Malfoy self-esteem, gave a glare towards harry and was about to retort when Professor McGonagall walked up and tapped him on the shoulder

"We are ready for you now" she looked around at all of us

There was a chatter of excitement and nervous-ness; I didn't pay much attention to anything. All I saw until my name was called was the few people before me walk off toward their new respected houses.

"BANKS, BELLA-ROSE" Professor McGonagall

I skipped up towards the stool, I could hear Fred and George cat calling in the back ground. I sat and professor put the sorting hat on my head and it started talking,

"Well finally, I have been waiting ever since you came too Hogwarts all those years ago I have been debating on which house to put you, now that I can see in your head I have come to the conclusion of… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat reprimed and loud voice  
"YES!" I screamed and ran towards the Gryffindor table

Fred and gorge were chanting my name as I ran towards them grinning like a crazy person. I sat down next to George, and hugged both Fred and George.

"Yes! Bell's we knew you would be a Gryffindor!" they both said in sync  
"this is so awesome! I am a Gryffindor!" I replied with the biggest smile on my face

Everybody quietened down to see the rest of the sorting take place, everything was good. A girl named Hermione Granger got into Gryffindor she and I became friends almost as soon as she sat down. Ron of course got into Gryffindor, every Weasley dose. Then we came to harry potter, his sorting took a while and everyone was murmuring to each other which house he was likely to get into but in the end he became a Gryffindor.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat screamed!  
"WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER!" was being chanted from both Fred and George

Everything went slow after that, Draco Malfoy went into Slytherin no surprise there the hat said Slytherin before it even touched his head. His two friends Crabbe and Goyle went into Slytherin as well, the last person to be sorted was Blaise Zabini he went into Slytherin and didn't seem too happy about it. Then the food came well appeared, all the first years except for me were amazed by the sudden appearance of food. Ron went straight for the chicken legs, I went for my usual dinner, bangers and mash, dad gave me a pointed look from the head table to get more vegetables and a different type of meat on my plate, I didn't want to but he does control me practically so I got some chicken and some carrots. I gave dad a look that said "Happy?" he gave me a smile and went back to his dinner. Then I heard Ron scream, I looked over and saw Sir Nicolas came up from where the chicken legs,

"Hello Sir Nicolas how was your summer?" said Percy Weasley  
"well, once again my request to join the headless hunt has been denied" Sir Nicolas replied with a solemn look on his ghostly face  
"I know you! You're nearly headless Nick!" exclaimed to Sir Nicolas  
"I prefer Sir Nicolas if you don't mind!" he said glaring at Ron  
"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione questioned

This wasn't the best question to ask, I have seen so many people ask this and Sir Nicolas a many of time and he always does the same thing.

"Like this" Sir Nicolas said as he pulled of his head till it just hung there  
"Eugh!" said Harry, Ron and Hermione in sync

I just laughed at the disgusted looks on the first year's faces, and noted how glad I am that I have been at Hogwarts almost all my life. Dessert wasn't at eventful I had treacle tart and some pudding. Once dessert was finished dad stepped up to the podium

"Just a few last words before you go off to bed, blidmont blubber oddment and tweak. Now let's all join together and sing the school song" dad said in his normal chipper voice

Everyone was singing at their own pace. Fred and George were singing at a slow funeral pace, by the time everyone else was finished they were halfway only through the Hogwarts song.

"Now off to bed all of you! First years follow your house prefects to your houses" dad said even though Fred and George were still singing the school song  
"First year Gryffindor's follow me!" Percy yelled over all the chatter

The same thing came from all different directions, except for the different house names. I tried to sneak away from the Gryffindor first years, but Percy caught me as I walked over towards Fred and George.

"Bella! Get back here!" Percy shouted at me  
"Dammit" I whispered then got back inline  
"BELLA? Where are you?" Fred asked or well sang across the hall  
"Fred! Your older brother Percy won't let me! I have to say with the other first years!" I yelled back  
"Why not? You know the castle off by heart!" George yelled""  
"I had strict orders not to let her leave the rest of the first years!" Percy yelled offended  
"By my father?" I said to him  
"yes by your father, Bella!" Percy exclaimed  
"That's Bogus!" I yelled towards Percy  
"I don't see why she can't walk up with us!" George said rather loudly  
"I could lose my badge if I let her go with you!" Percy said exasperated  
"FINE!" I said frustrated  
"Thank you Bella" Percy breathed a sigh of relief

As we were making our way up to Gryffindor tower when there was a bundle of walking sticks ahead of us floating in mid-air. I smirked as Percy stopped everyone  
"Peeves" he whispered to us "a poltergeist" he raised his voice "Peeves! Show yourself!"

A loud, very rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon. Answered  
"Do you want me to call the Bloody baron?"

There was a _Pop _and peeves appeared floating in mid-air with his legs crossed clutching the bundle of walking stick, his wicked dark eyes gleaming with mischief his wide grinning mouth,  
'Ooooooooooh!' he said with evil cackle 'ickle firsties! What fun!'

He swooped at us, everyone ducted frightened of what was next. I grinned up at him  
'go away Peeves, or the bloody baron will hear about this! I mean it!' barked Percy

Peeves stuck out his tongue,  
'oh come on Percy he was just having some fun!' I grinned at him  
Peeves grinned back 'Bye belly' and vanished dropping the walking sticks onto Neville's.  
'Maybe too much fun' I muttered as I rushed over to see If Neville was alright.

'You want to watch out for peeves' said Percy, as we set of once again, 'the bloody baron is the only one who can control him and he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are'

I grinned, at the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress "the fat lady" as she was called  
'password?' she said  
'caput draconis,' Percy replied

The portrait swung forward to reveal the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. I smiled, I had hoped and hoped I would be in Gryffindor and here I was a first year in the house I had most wanted it was a dream come true. Percy directed us to our door rooms, girls up the stairs and through one door and the boy upstairs through the other. The girl's dorms have always been nicer than the boys, I had been in the boy's door multiple times because of Fred and George, but I had only ever been in the girl's door once and that was to hand a note to some seventh year girl for my dad. I looked around my dorm room glancing around looking for which bed would be mine and I saw it straight away as Fawkes was sitting on the bed it with a letter in his mouth.  
'Hey Fawkes' I said as I walked over and took the letter from his mouth.  
It read:

_Bella my sweet, _  
_ I hope you are faring well and have made friends with your fellow first year Gryffindor's. I miss my little girl already; promise me you will spend nights up here with me as I will get lonely without you here every now and then. Sleep well; come see me after your classes tomorrow._  
_ I love you sweetheart_  
_ -dad-_

I smiled at the letter kissed Fawkes head and wrote my reply

_Hi daddy,_  
_ I have made lots of friends, including Hermione granger and harry potter. Awesome right? I don't think I could give up my room up there, it's my home you can guarantee that I will be there basically every weekend. I'll see you tomorrow J_  
_ I love you too_  
_ ~belly~_

I gave my reply to Fawkes and watched as he vanished into flames. I looked around and saw all the girls looking on in awe. I smiled at them.  
'I'm going to go to bed we have classes tomorrow you know' I stated as I went to my trunk and extracted my pyjamas, and walked to the bathroom.  
When I came out everybody had gone except for Hermione who was already fast asleep, I heard music coming from the common room and realised Fred and George were throwing a party for the great harry potter. I sighed and climbed into bed and was out within seconds.


End file.
